Alone
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: One sunny day, while everybody were enjoying their own time, Robin was thinking deeply about herself. What to treasured? what to protected? and what to be enjoyed? What to be remembered? SLIGHT FrObin. Mugiwara no Ichimi-tachi. JD Saul


Jajaaaannngg...~~~ Another new char for me.

Robin was so intellectual, I couldn't even know how to make her char... Sucks to be me :'(

But I do still hope, you guys enjoy the very idea of the story (though I think it was a very common thing for Robin theme =_="a)

 **Eiichiro Oda- _sensei_ still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

Lonely. One word. It was just a word for those who had their parents. It was just a word for those who had their true friends. It was just a word for those who had people who loved them for who they were. It was just a word for those who got somebody in their life. That word, that one word, the lonely word was everything for those who got nothing. It was a deep dark heavy word for those who got nothing except themselves. The word looks nothing but it stung like bitch when you felt it in yourself. It sucked to the very end if you undergo that kind of living. It emptied your whole emotion if you live with it for too long. Lonely, hollowed your heart, eating it up slowly, until you could felt nothing at all in the end.

Of all people living in this world, not everybody blessed a happy life. There were also some who lived a dull life, some even living a dark one. One was me. I was those who called Nico Robin, epitheted the devil child. I was an archeologist with a dying dream. Indeed, I was beautiful, I knew I had a lady charm and it was always easy for me to seduce any man I want to. Indeed, I was smart, I even had knowledge for the ancient writing, undiscovered relics, extinct culture, oh I got long lists if I continued this thing. I was everything those men want, I was everything the lady jealous for. On the surface, I had a perfect life. Beautiful, smart, wealthy were every people dreamt off, and that what I was. But not in the inside. I was living a dark life. Tangling myself in some illegal work, kind of dark world organization, everything related to the underworld, you named it, was what I was back then. It didn't like I want to live like that, more like I was force to live that kind of living and it left me completely hopeless. Back then, that time the only thing supported me was my dying dream. I was stubborn enough not to let it died, though it seemed futile. The fact, that I forced myself to live in the underworld was also because I desperately clinging to my dream, my longing to search the true history, which yes of course it would let the world crumbled into nothing if somebody or some people succeed to deciphered it. I was the only one left who could read the "Poneglyph" And so, I kept the secret deep down for myself and only for me. I tried to keep it, but fate set another story. Devil child was what I am called, for an eight-year old me, I experienced my first bloodied crime, killed a person, not that I wanted it, everything in my life seemed force unto me for what I didn't want nor I had no intention to but, I did and I didn't deny my crime. Bearing that epithet, everybody become more crazy about me. The world placed a bounty for my head, after sank 6 marine ships which was running after me, a seventy-nine billion for a mere child was not lunatic enough. I didn't think keep running away alone was an option, so I protected myself, built a thick high wall surrounding my heart to be tougher than anything, to be stronger than anything; then I join the underworld. Of course, the underground mafia noticed my capability to decipher the poneglyph, and I was the only one could. I was what they want, and I traded my ability to get the protection. That was one of the reason why I join the underworld, because I knew they were a perfect cover and a perfect black sheep when the time came. I didn't deny they were the perfect cover for my dying longing, and with their tremendous power it was one of another advantage. I didn't care for their safety nor their life. They were nothing than a traitorous idiot. All pirates were always the same, they ready to betrayed anybody and everybody to saved themselves. That was what I thought, before I met them. Before I met the one who called _Mugiwara_ Boy and his _nakama-tachi_.

I've been living a dark hell for these past twenty years, and it never occurred in my mind I would be blessed to meet the mad group. At first I thought, fate was so mean to me. Everything seemed calm and stable with the latest mafia organization called Baroque-Works, the organization need me to search for the poneglyph, the boss, Crocodile wanted a thing called pluton, which I recall it was a mass destruction warship. Of course, I was needed to decipher the clue to reach the valuable weapon for him. Some along the worked I've did, I got a clue about the thing I dream for, the Rio Poneglyph. For some time, that time, I felt myself was full of energy and hope. That was where the fate decided to crashed me down, back to the deep of despair. The group clashed and crumbled in front of a no name boy called himself Monkey D. Luffy who was dreaming to become the Pirate King, in which why he tangled himself with one of the _Shichibukai_ was still a mystery even for me. One thing for sure, he did it to save her friend, Nefertari Vivi whom unfortunately was the princess of the Alabasta country which Crocodile wanted to take control of. Somehow, someway with their determination, they won the war and beat Crocodile.

"Robin-chwaaannnn…..~~~" sang the voice which startled me for a sec but, as composed as I always be, I didn't show it on my face, instead I turned my head to the person who called me. It wasn't hard to know who was it, because it was only one man who called me that way, and his name was Sanji, the blonde cook whom currently in a fiery relationship with a cute sweet swordsman named Zoro. They were so cute together.

"Araa~ Cook-san." I replied his calling. As usual he knelt in front of me and took hand then placed a kiss on it.

"Your afternoon snack is ready, milady… Would you like to enjoy now or later?" asked the blonde with his manly gentle voice. I giggled.

"Eee~ _arigatou_ Cook-san. I would love to enjoy it now." I answered with my usual polite smile, getting a heart-shaped visible eye popping out from it socket.

"Of course, milady. I'll prepare for you as soon as possible." He said then spinning away towards the red hair _Kokaishi_ -san whom also called as Nami. Smile still beaming on my face while gazing to the blonde's antics and Nami whom jerked away a bit but, quickly regain her usual demeanor. I saw Nami gave me a face when our eyes locked to each other, and I gave her a small chuckle.

"I smell something sweet and yummy~" Chirped a cute little Tanuki getting closer to my table.

"Chopper-kun, you sure you can handle the blueberry pie tart?"

"Eee...~~~ But its smell good. And its look sweet either." He sulked.

"Here, don't worry. You can take a bite." I offered, picking him up and sat him on my lap. He giggled a bit and innocently took a bit of the tart. He diminished his eye and pursing his lips, second letter he let his tongue out.

"It really is sour…. Uhh…" he sulked again. I giggled seeing his cute reaction. Our little doctor sure was a very cute thing.

"Cook-san must had prepared something for you too. It's best to ask him, don't you think?"

"Ahh! You're right! I better check it out!" he beamed, jumped down and running to the kitchen while shouting "SANJII…!" with his cute little voice.

" _Anoo~_ Robin-san..." called a humble voice, I moved my sight to see a talking bone in front of me. It was our talented musician, Brook.

"Hai, Brook-san?"

"It's a very nice day today, isn't it Robin-san…"

"Eee… You're right. Can I help you with something?"

"Yohohohoho~~ What a kind lady~ Truth is..."

"Yes?"

"Can you please show me your underwear?" he said with his usual joking tone. I giggled.

"I'm sorry but, I don't think I want to show it to you Brook-san." I replied calmly.

"Just a little…. -!" and he was cut by an over rage Nami standing behind him, beating the skeleton Afro, giving him a stack of bump on his head.

"IN YOUR DREAM!" she shouted.

"Oh, poor Brook-san, but you better obey _Kokaishi_ -san for the time being." I laughed while giving him suggestion.

"Yohoho….~~ You're right Robin-san…. Yohohoho~" He said defeated. Well, for sometimes being, he would stop his antics. I averted my obsidian beads when I noticed a shadow was blocking the rays away from me; and I found an overly-built muscle man was staring to me behind the sunglasses he always used.

"Oi, Robin." He called.

"Yes, Franky?"

"You seemed a little loss. Anything bothers you?"

"Ah… really?"

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"That's so sweet of you. It's nothing. Please don't worry. I just remember something from the past, though it isn't a pleasant one, I had already through the whole thing."

"Awww…. That's sup~~~~~per great!" he exclaimed with his usual 'super style'.

"Eee…. Now would you like to join me for the afternoon snack?" I offered. He pushed his sunglass up to his head to sit it there, then he stared me for several seconds.

"Is it a no?" I continued, he shook his head fast.

"I thought you want to read your books."

"Well, today is an exception." I said giggling.

"Well… It's a pleasure to accompany a beautiful lady to enjoy her relax time." He grinned and sit across me. I saw Sanji walking towards us, with a set of snack for the man in front me. It was a rare thing to saw Sanji served other beside me and Nami (of course) but, I had a hunch he wanted to let us enjoy our time, just the two of us, me and the blue head cyborg.

"Enjoy your snack, Franky." Said Sanji while placing the set elegantly on the table. "And I hope you like the snack, Robin-chwan..~~~~" he continued swooning.

"Yours is always the best Cook-san, Of course I love it." I praised the chef which was wiggling his ass. I laughed at his craziness but soon my laugh get louder when the swordsman came and kick his ass, and both were now engrossing in their quality time, fighting, cursing and bantering at each other.

" _Kenshi_ -san, try sweet talk him sometimes. I think it works." I whispered to the swordsman ear with my blooming mouth around his neck. Too bad I couldn't see his blushing face. Of course I knew he blushed, I could hear his hissed.

I really enjoyed the time I spent with the cyborg. He always seemed silly and boisterous but, in the same time he could change to a warm and wise person, something I wasn't able to imagine. We talked about so many things, and sorry but, I would love to keep it for myself *giggle*.

It was already night and everybody, except for Chopper already back in our respective room. I shared the room with Nami and sometimes Chopper joined us. I fixed myself on the bed and pulling the quilt onto my lap. Beside me, Nami still sitting with a book of sailing on her hand.

"Anything unusual?" I asked facing her.

"Eeeh? No.. Noo… it's not.." she answered stuttered with her face redden. My instinct told me something was odd. I pretended to drop the subject.

"Well then… I'm going to sleep first." I said yawning and pulling the quilt to my body.

"Yes… yes…. Good night robin." She replied. I knew she was smiling behind me. Unbeknownst to her, I bloomed an eye on her forehead, seeing what she saw. Oh…~ a letter from her lover, I recall his name was Ace, of course she was blushing.

"Sweet dream _Kokaishi_ -san… I hope you'll meet him in your sleep." I mumbled.

"Ro-…. ROBIINNN!" she squeaked embarrassing. I chuckled heartily.

When at last all the sounds seemed died and silence befallen surrounding us, the thought suddenly flash in my mind. I was one of the mad crew right now – and will always forever be – the infamous _Mugiwara Kaizoku_. At first, I still tried to use them like usual, as my experiences had taught me, I had to protected myself and so, there was time when I had to run away and survived by myself, because there wasn't a single person I could believe in it, because there wasn't a single person whom I wish to protect. For me, they were only my shield and the escape goats. As time flies and I spent more and more with them, they became my friends. My one and true place to be called home. For the first time in all of my life, I found them. I found some friends – no, a family who could be trusted, who trusted me back. They loved me for who I am, they protected me like I was one of their most precious person, they gave me life and gave my dream another chance to breathe, to live on. And I would be damned if I wasted even a second for not to be grateful for what I had right now. Before I drifted into my deep slumber, a man's face showed up in my mind. A kind warm-hearted giant named Saul, my savior from the past. He was laughing heartily, with his usual strange way of laughing.

"Dereshishishi…~ I guess you found you home now _nee_ , Robin?"

"Eee…. I found it now Saul-san… You were right."

"About?"

"That no one is born in this world being completely alone. Just as you see, I also found my _nakama_ you told me."

"Dereshishishishi… I'm so happy for you Robin."

"It's because you always protect me, Saul-san. Thank you for everything."

"Live with them Robin, I hope for the best to you and remember that I always love you for who you are. Cute little Robin."

"Ee… Saul-san…. I love you too. You'll always live in my heart." Whispered Robin before her dream sucked her into the promising beautiful world in their other side of the world. And Robin was smiling in her peaceful slumber, embracing all her family warmth surrounding and hugging her, keeping her safe from any harm and giving her a new reason to stay alive, to keep going to reach her dream. And nothing, exactly nothing could separate them from Robin, and she willing to keep it that way. To kept them safe from any harm, to poured them with her love and helped them reaching their dream. Because even though they didn't share the same dream, even though they got their own problem to face on, as long they were together, she – and also every one of them believe they could reach anything. They could break every obstacle. Even though there was time they lost, there was time they failed, they still managed to recovered, because they were together. Even someday, where everything seemed doom and nothing could be done, at least they were still together, facing the end of their crumbling world together.

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

* * *

I wonder if I ever grasp Robin's character good enough.

though I got the inspiration from Alan Walker's song with the same title, I think it was common theme for Robin.

For those who worship FrObin pairing, I do apologize for not making this too sweet nor too fluff, it was just a slight of it.  
I hope the next idea will fit the pairing and I could make it better.

I do still hoping for the review and opinion to fix myself better :D  
And so...  
Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


End file.
